femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Preston (Justice For Annie)
'Helen Preston '(Susan Ruttan) is the villainess of the 1996 made-for-TV film Justice For Annie, part of the A Moment of Truth film series. Helen, along with her husband George, were the parents of Mickey Holloway. After Mickey brought down-on-her-luck 19-year-old Annie Mills over for dinner, Helen offered to let Annie live in Mickey's old bedroom until she could find another place to stay. But it soon became clear that Helen's intentions were not as generous as they appeared, as first shown when she ripped up a letter from Annie's mother Carol and intercepted a phone call from her. Helen and George's true plan was to convince Annie to get a life insurance policy with Helen as the beneficiary before killing her to get access to the money. Mickey aided his villainous mother by claiming to be engaged to Annie so they would be legally permitted to have Helen as the beneficiary of the policy. After getting the policy made, Helen and George took Annie on a trip into the forest, where Helen gives Annie lemonade drugged with anti-depressants to make her drowsy. As they hiked through the woods, Helen told Annie to go up to a cliff to get a photo with George by the waterfall. As the two stand by the cliffside, George shoved Annie over the cliffside to her death, with the evil Helen being unfazed by her nefarious act. With Annie's death ruled an accident, Helen and George were free of police suspicion. But Carol, after learning about the policy, became convinced that something was amiss and began to work to prove it. She went to Helen's home to talk to her, secretly recording the conversation on a recorder in her purse. During the conversation, Helen mentioned that she lost her 3-year-old daughter in an accident, but later research implied that Helen may have been involved in her death as well for monetary benefits. With the help of Detective McAdams, Carol uncovered more of Helen's ruthless schemes, which included two arsons and the deaths of her previous husbands and even her own mother. Meanwhile, Helen is callously trying to convince George they were not going to be caught and working on luring another young woman named Lisa into her home. But before Lisa could become her next victim, Detective McAdams and Carol were able to collect enough evidence to have Helen and George arrested. As she was lead out of her house past Carol, the evil Helen accused Carol of having been a poor mother to Annie and that she was only coming after her to appease her guilt. While on trial, Helen took the stand and claimed that she loved Annie like a daughter and that she could never hurt her. But when on cross examination, Helen began to break down when questioned about her previous crimes. In the end, she and her husband were found guilty of Annie's murder, much to Helen's dismay. Gallery Helen after killing Annie.png|Helen after killing Annie Helen comforts Carol at funeral.png|Helen comforts Carol at Annie's funeral Helen approaches Lisa.png|Helen approaches Lisa, her newest target Helen with her son Mickey.png|Helen with her son/conspirator Mickey Helen being arrested.png|Helen being arrested Helen on trial.png|Helen on trial Helen is found guilty.png|Helen being found guilty Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Family Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Traitoress Category:Betrayed